The Japanese Emperor and the Chinese Servant
by IHeartPanda
Summary: What happens when Neji hyuga the ruler of Japan meets the Chiness servent Tenten song while going to China for a peace treaty?Rating may change.
1. Trailer

**I do not own Naruto**

**This is the trailer for "The Japanese ****Emperor and the Chinese Servant"**

**Meet Neji Hyuga **

**He has just became the emperor**

**Of Japan after his Uncle died.**

**He has to be married within a**

**Year or lose his title.**

**Meet Tenten Song**

**She is a orphan and works **

**In the Chinese Emperor Palace**

**as a servant. She secretly tries **

**teach herself to read which is **

**forbidden if you're a servant.**

**When these two meet while Neji is**

**in China for a peace treaty and fall **

**in love what will they do**

**to stay together.**

**I will put the first chapter up by next Wedsday.**

**-IHeartPanda**


	2. Enter Emperor Neji Hyuga

**If I owned Naruto don't you think Neji and Tenten would be together already?**

Neji's P.O.V

"I present to you the new Emperor of Japan Neji Hyuga!" Cheering of happiness filled the air after Gai said this. I stood up after he placed the crown upon my head. After I gave my hour long speech I retreaded into the palace were the events leading up to this day replayed in my mind.

**Flashback **

"**Neji, Neji!"**

**I heard my younger cousin Hinata yelling as she ran up to me. "Hinata what's wrong?" I said after seeing her worried face. I had always been protective of my cousin Hinata who I have always thought of more as my little sister.**

"**Father his...his dying he wishes to see you."**

**The fact that my Uncle was dying was no surprise and made no different to me what shock me is that he wanted to see me. **

"**Alright bring me to him." **

**When we got to his room there a man with a piece of paper was there. Confused to why my Uncle who I can barely tolerate wanted me here I sat down on a chair next to his death bed. After I sat down Uncle turned to me **

"**Neji as you know I am dying and I have come to a decision and Hinata agrees with this"**

**He took a deep breath and then continued **

"**Neji I want you to become the ****Emperor after I pass on." **

"**Uncle I"**

"**You are the best choice you know how to lead."**

"**I…I accept Uncle." **

"**Alright sign these papers stating you accept" he said pointing to the papers the man was holding**

**I signed the papers and left. He died later that night**

**End of Flashback**

When I went inside I saw my adviser waiting for me

"Emperor Hyuga I must tell you something about the contract your uncle had you sign before he died" he said in a fearful tone

"What about it?" I asked

"The contract stated that you need to marry within the first year of your rule or lose your title."

"Very well what are the requirements for my bride?"

"That she needs to be well behaved and educated her status doesn't matter." He said

"Alright are there any other matters?" I asked

"Yes there is a letter from China on your desk." Said my secretary

I went over to my desk and opened the letter which had Chinese dragons in it

Dear Emperor Hyuga

I wish for you to come to China to discuss a new Peace Treaty. I expect a response in a months time

Prime Minister Yung

I took out a piece of paper was silver

Dear Prime Minister Yung

I am willing to come to China to discuss a peace treaty I will be there in a month and a half's. Also the last emperor has passed away and I have taken his place.

Emperor Hyuga

I then gave the letter to my secretary and told her to mail it. I told my adviser I was going to China and told him to get my servant to pack my cloths. I was leaving for China my bride will just have to wait.

**How wrong you are Neji**

**So how do you like it?**

**What other couple do you want?**

**Sasusaku**

**NaruHina**

**I will be taking votes until chapter four**


	3. Enter the servent girl Tenten

**I don't own Naruto**

Tenten's POV

'Why in the world did auntie send me to work here? Oh I know because she's a good for nothing bitch.' I thought as I scurried to get the Prim Minster's tea. My parents died when I was ten I still remember seeing them being killed.

**Flashback**

"**Come along Tenten." I heard my mother yell**

"**Coming mom" I said as I ran up to my parents.**

**We were going to visit my auntie (the same one that sent me to work). Out of nowhere two men with knifes came up to my parents and one of them said **

"**Give us all your money and no one gets hurt."**

**As he said this he put a knife up to my mother's throat. I saw the other man do the same thing to my dad. **

"**We don't have any on us." Said Father.**

"**Liar, now give us your money." Yelled one of the men**

"**TENTEN RUN!" yelled my mother "But" "I said run." She said interrupting me **

**And I did in the distance I heard screams of pain. After that I lived with my aunt. We never got along there was always yelling she always said it was my fault they died mine and no one else's. On my 13 birthday she sent me to work for the Prime Minster and I never seen one cent of the money I made.**

**End of flashback**

After I got the Prime Minster his tea I was on break. So I secretly went back to my room and pulled a book and tried to read. Peasants by law can't be educated but a year ago I found a book and have been trying to learn to read ever since.

"Tenten breaks up you have to deliver the mail now." Yelled one of my best friends Temari "Alright" I yelled back.

Another one of my job is to deliver mail to his majesty. Surprisingly there was only one piece of mail today for him. It was the most beautiful shade of silver I had ever seen. 'It must be foreign.' I thought this as I was knocked on the door to the Prim Minster's office.

"Come in." I heard the familiar bored voice of his majesty.

I bowed as I entered the room. Then I walked up to his desk and handed him the letter.

"Thank you. Leave." He said

And I did still wondering about the letter.

**Hey guys thank you so much for reviewing it means a lot. Neji and Tenten are going to meet in the next chapter so the NejiTe moments will begin next chapter.**


	4. The Emperor and Servant Meet

**I do not own Naruto but if I did Neji and Tenten would be married by now *sighs in a dream like state***

"How long until we get there?" Neji asked in a pissed off tone.

You would be too after a month and a half at sea."By midday tomorrow your majesty." Said Lee one of Neji's most trusted friends. Neji then nodded in thanks and then went to his room. His room had off-white walls and a king sized with black silk sheets. At his desk sat pictures of noble's daughters and other woman from Japan. His adviser had put them on the ship without him knowing. In truth he wanted someone to arrange a marriage so he wouldn't have to deal with finding a wife. But he left to soon to give anyone orders to do so. He'll have to send a request in a letter when they reached China. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." said Neji. Then in came Hinata who wore a simple Kimono.

"How is the wife search going?" Hinata said as she sat down next to him on his bed

"I'm just going to have my adviser arrange a marriage." Neji said bluntly

"But don't you want to look some more?" asked Hinata

"No." He said

"But who knows maybe you'll meet someone in China."(Hint Hint) Said Hinata

"I won't." he said

"Alright. Are you going to dinner?" asked Hinata as she stood up and started heading for the door

"No go ahead without me." He said with a far off look in his eyes.

And Hinata left without another word.

________________________________ Tenten____________________________________

"Tenten the Prime Minister wishes to see you." Said Naruto who was a guard and one of Tenten's friends

"Alright I'll go now." Said Tenten 'I wonder why the Prime Minister wants to see me.' Thought Tenten as she knocked on the door to his office

"Come in." said the Prime Minister

Tenten came in and bowed and asked "You wanted to see me sir?"

"Ah yes Tenten I have an assignment for you."

'An assignment?' Tenten asked in her head

Without letting Tenten respond he continued

"The Emperor of Japan is coming here for peace treaty agreements and I want you to serve him while his on his stay here." Said the Prime Minister

Tenten just nodded her head

"He will be arriving later on today and until then you are dismissed from your duties. I will send for you when he has arrived. You may leave."

After Tenten left she went to tell her friends Temari, Sakura, and Naruto.

"What did the Prime Minister want?" asked Naruto when Tenten found them. 'Naruto must have told Temari and Sakura before I got here.' Thought Tenten

"The Emperor of Japan is coming here I have to serve while his on his stay here" Said Tenten

"Really I heard the last Emperor died and his nephew took over. I think his about 19 years old or so." Said Sakura.

Then Temari said "I bet his hot. If so your one lucky girl Tenten." This made Tenten blush a little out of embarrassment

"I hear that his bring his cousin Hinata is coming with him and that she's cute." Said Naruto

"How cute Naruto has a crush." Said Sakura in a baby voice

"No I don't." Naruto said with a blush on his face

Then all you heard was laughing

_____________________________Neji's POV_________________________________________

"Neji were going to port soon." Said Shikamaru who was one of the only people who could call me by my first name. He was a part of the Nara clan which is a very noble clan.

"Alright thank you." I said starting to walk to the top deck of the ship

I then went up to Sasuke Uchiha one of my friends his also from a noble clan.

"Have you ever been to China?" I asked

"Yeah once about two years ago .I met a servant girl named Sakura Haruno." He said with a distant

look on his face.

"What happened?" I asked interested

"I don't what to talk about it." He said walking away

By the time we had stopped talking the ship had ported.

The Prime Minister was waiting for us on the peer.

"Emperor Hyuga." He said bowing

"Prime Minister Yung." I said back to him also bowing

"Welcome to China. I arranged everything myself I even assigned one of my best servants to serve you while you're here. Her name is Tenten Song, oh that reminds me. Guard go get her."He said gesturing

to a guard with blonde spiky hair and blue eyes.

"Yes sir." He said running to the place.

Tenten's POV

After the excitement had died down Naruto had run off and we started to talk more about the Emperor

"I remember the last time the Emperor came it was about two years ago. I met a boy named Sasuke Uchiha. He was so handsome. Black spiky hair, black eyes, and a killer body to boot." Said Sakura with a dreamy tone in her voice.

"What happened?" I asked

"We started to secretly see one another. But his father found out and separated us. I haven't seen him since." Said Sakura who had started crying.

Temari and I said nothing and just hugged her.

"Tenten the Emperor-Sakura what's wrong?" asked Naruto after he saw Sakura crying

"Nothing. What about the Emperor?" said Sakura changing the subject

"Oh right. Tenten the Emperors here we have to get to the Prime Minister's Office." Said Naruto

"Alright. Sakura were talk about this later." I said

"If you see Sasuke can you give him this?" asked Sakura holding out a letter. Unlike many Sakura knew how to write don't ask me how she just can.

I just nodded and followed Naruto.

And then

No one's POV

When they got to the Prime Minister's office Naruto knocked on the door then The Prime Minister said "Come in."

As soon as they came in they bowed Neji and Tenten haven't seen one another's face.

Neji's POV

When the guard from before and the servant girl Tenten I think her name use they bowed. I didn't even see Tenten's face. I can only see that she has brown hair up in twin buns. She was wearing a jade green chinese dress.

Tenten's POV

I bowed as soon as I entered the office. I didn't even see the Emperor's face

No one's POV

When Tenten stood Neji thought "She's beautiful. Maybe I shouldn't have my adviser arrange a marriage.'

'He's so handsome. Snap out of it Tenten he is an Emperor you're a servant.' Thought Tenten

The Prime Minister's Cough brought them out of their trance.

"This is Tenten Song she will be the one serving you on your stay." Said Prime Minister Yung.

"Tenten I want you to show the Emperor and his guests to their rooms." He continued

Tenten just nodded and showed them to the rooms

Neji's POV

After Tenten showed everyone else to their rooms she showed me mine.

"Here we are I hope it's to your liking." She said when she opened the door.

I just nodded looking at her.

Tenten's POV

Neji just looked at me for a little while. I then said

"I must go now but do you want anything before I do Emperor Hyuga."

"No." he said

I then bowed and walked out the door

"Oh and Tenten call me Neji when it's just you and I." He said

I just turned back and nodded

"Also meet me in the garden tomorrow at about noon but don't tell anyone."

"Yeas sir- I mean Neji."

I then walked down the hall with a blush on my face.

**Wow that's my longest chapter yet. Also forget about the couple thing I've decided the side couples are **** Sasusaku, NaruHina, and ShikaTema**


	5. Author Note

**Hi. I'm so sorry I'm not gonna be able to update till next weekend. The reason for this is that I have a bad cold and if I update now it will be crappy. I'm so sorry again.**

**-a very sick IHeartPanda**


	6. Let the romance begin

**I don't own Naruto**

Tenten's POV

'Why does Neji want me to meet him here?' I thought sitting under a cherry blossom three in the garden

'I wonder how Sakura is doing and if Sasuke went to find her?'

Flashback

After I left Neji's room (I can't believe he wants me to call him by his first namehow many _rulers_ ask a _servant _to call them by their first name)

I then remembered the note Sakura gave me to give to Sasuke. When I found his room I knocked on his door and waited. When he opened the door I said

"I have a note for you Uchiha-San."

He just nodded after I gave it to him I bowed and left. I then heard him gasp in surprise.

End Flashback

They should be meeting each other right about now.

"I'm sorry I've kept you waiting." Said Neji

"It's alright I just got here a few minutes ago." I said

He just nodded I then said

"Why did you want to meet me here?" With a confused tone in my voice

"I want to get to know you."

"But why?" I asked

"Because I am looking for a wife and I want to see if you're a good candidate." After he said that

my eyes went wide and I said.

"But I'm just a servant, a peasant an ugly one at that." Then he said

"You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen."

"Tell that to my aunt." I said he then looked pissed off

"You think this way because of your aunt. How dare she." He said

Then all of the sudden he cupped my cheek and kissed my forehead then my cheek, nose, and then my mouth. The kiss was long and passionate I felt fireworks. After what felt like hours we pulled away because we ran out of air

Neji's POV

After the kiss I knew I had to make Tenten Song my wife and my queen

"You must not speak a word of this to anyone yet." I said

"Why?" she asked

"I have to work some things out for example I must contact my adviser back in Japan that I found a wife and to stop his search." I said

She just nodded

"I must go now but meet me here tonight at 7." I said

I kissed her and left.

Sasuke's POV

"Sakura?" I asked knocking on her door

"Sasuke." Said Sakura as she opened the door

She looked like she had been crying. Her eyes are red and swollen. Her nose was also red

I said nothing as I kissed her and closed and locked the door behind me.

Shikamaru's POV

'Great Neji and Sasuke abandon me and I'm the one stuck with all the work troublesome.' I thought while writing something in a scroll. Then I heard a knock at the door.

I opened the door and said

"Yes." To a girl with dirty blond hair which was up in four pigtails and turquoise colored eyes

'How beautiful.' I thought

"I'm sorry to disturb you but I need to change the bed sheets." She said

I just nodded and let her in

As she was changing the sheets I asked

"Do you have more work with all the guests?"

Her eyes grew wide in surprise

"Yes but I don't mind it." She said after getting over the shock

I just nodded and she left and I went back to work

Naruto's POV

Like Tenten I was assigned to one of the visitors.

I was to guard Hinata Hyuga.

"How did you become a guard?" asked Hinata

This was strange no one ever talks to guards unless to give an order

"My family died and this was the only way I could support myself." I said with a frown on my face

'Oh I'm so sorry I shouldn't have asked." She said

I just smiled and said

"It's ok you didn't know. Besides I am close to a lot of other people who work here their like family to me."

Then she said

"I'm glad" she said with a smile on her face

**So sorry about not updating sooner I had a lot of work to make up. I also had a lot of end of the trimester projects I had to finish up.**


End file.
